Ramadhan: Waktunya Tobat
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Saat Raja Setan mendadak jadi alim, kelas E justru makin kacau! Kok bisa?/Hint!KaruNagi. Warning inside. DLDR.


**Ramadhan: Waktunya Tobat**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, RIP EYD, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

* * *

 _Happy reading~_

Hari pertama puasa. Matahari bersinar cerah, burung bercicit riang, angin sepoi berhembus pelan, suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk berpuasa.

Seharusnya.

Di kaki bukit, tepat di dalam bangunan reyot setengah rusak yang berlabel kelas 3-E, duduk dengan wajah mencium meja; Okajima Taiga.

"Koleksi majalah gue dibakar emak ..." adunya nelangsa.

Maehara yang merasa hampir senasib menepuk punggungnya menghibur. "Punya gue juga disembunyiin entah dimana."

"Mending disembunyiin, lah gue dibakar. Belinya lagi mahal, bego." Okajima rupanya tak merasa terhibur.

"Astagfirullah," bagai setan, tahu-tahu sosok berkepala merah muncul di samping Maehara. "Ini Bulan Ramadhan, bulan suci, kalian para otak mesum segeralah bertobat."

Lagaknya sudah bagai ustadz, senyum kalem sambil ceramah padahal dia sendiri juga perlu dirukiyah. Dialah Akabane Karma.

"Karma ...," Okajima dan Maehara terperangah.

"KENAPA LU PAKE BAJU KOKO SAMA PECI?!"

Setan mendadak jadi alim. Mungkin inilah keajaiban Ramadhan.

"Wah, Karma sekarang jadi alim, ya. Syukur, deh." Nagisa berkomentar, tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah Karma.

Karma senyum ganteng. "Iya, dong. Aku kan mau belajar jadi imam yang baik buat kamu." Kedip genit.

Nagisa tersenyum miris.

 _Karma nggak bener-bener tobat ternyata._

"Selamat pagi ..."

Empat sekawan itu menoleh saat pintu digeser, tampaklah sosok pirang, Nakamura Rio melangkah masuk dengan wajah lesu.

"Lemes banget, Nakamura- _san_." Nagisa menyapa.

"Nagisa," Nakamura kelihatan akan mulai sesi curhat. "Fanfic BL favorit gue baru update, tapi ... tapi ... rate-nya ... trus gue lagi puasa. GIMANA DONG? HUEEE!"

Nagisa hanya bisa menepuk bahu Nakamura simpati. "Setelah buka kan kamu bisa baca. Sabar sebentar lagi aja, Nakamura-san pasti bisa."

"Nagisa ...," Nakamura berkaca-kaca, menatap Nagisa seakan ia baru diselamatkan pahlawan super. "Sebagai gantinya ... kamu mau nggak ngasih servis sama Karma?"

JEDER.

"Alhamdulillah, Nakamura-san baik sekali, ya, mau membantu temannya pedekate."

 _Plis, deh_.

Nagisa jadi ilfil dengan mode ustadz Karma.

"Selamat pagi!"

Satu siswi kembali datang, berkebalikan dengan Nakamura, Kayano Kaede memasuki kelas setelah membuat pintu hampir copot plus aura blink-blink disekitarnya.

"Kayano-san semangat sekali, ya ..." Okajima yang masih meratap nasib tampak iri dengan keceriaan si rambut hijau.

Kayano nyengir. "Hehe, kemarin aku bikin puding yang buanyaaak! Jadi hari ini menu takjilnya puding!" Pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari puding. Dasar Kayano. "Waah, aku jadi nggak sabar buat buka!"

"Kayano-san, membayangkan makanan bisa mengurangi pahala, loh."

Lagi-lagi Karma dan ceramahnya.

"Hm, benar apa kata Karma ..." Maehara sok nimbrung.

"E-EEHH? Yang benar?!"

"Yah, Kayano harus remed puasa, dong." _Maksudnya apa, Nakamura-san?!_

"Trus gimana dong ... HUAAAAAA!"

Kayano hebring, menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja kosong terdekat. Nagisa heran, memang anak itu tidak takut energinya habis?

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Kayano- _san_ kan belum tahu." Nagisa kembali menjadi pihak yang menenangkan.

"Nagisa ..." Kayano berkaca-kaca. Suasana berubah dramatis, lagi.

Belum juga pindah scene, drama terpaksa terhenti karena pintu lagi-lagi digeser membuka.

Masuklah sosok ikemen kelas yang didamba.

"Yo, Isogai!" Maehara selaku teman dekat yang pertama kali menyapa.

"Ohayou minna!" Isogai tersenyum. "Hari pertama puasa, semangat, ya!"

Bahkan hanya dengan satu kerlingan sudah mampu membuat Maehara bangkit dari keterpurukan, serta Nagisa dan Kayano berbinar dalam hati menyerukan; _"Ikemen da!"_

"Ckckck, harusnya kau bilang 'Assalamualaikum', baru benar, Ketua Kelas."

Karma merusak suasana, lagi. Padahal dua orang sebelumnya tidak ia ingatkan soal salam, tuh.

 _Masalah anak ini apa, sih?!_ Batin semua orang.

Disinyalir ini akibat cemburu melihat tatapan Nagisa pada idola kelas.

Memang dasar ustadz gadungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Isogai-kun kelihatan semangat sekali, ya." Nagisa mengomentari.

"Tentu saja, Ramadhan itu harus disambut dengan sukacita." Di detik ini Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, dan Maehara gigit jari saking kerennya sang _prince charming_. Harusnya yang jadi ustadz Isogai saja, ya.

Karma bersin mendadak.

"Apalagi dengan puasa begini aku jadi bisa hemat sedikit, hehe."

Yah.

Seisi kelas garuk kepala. Maklum, deh. Beginilah Ketua Komite Miskin.

* * *

Setelah Isogai, murid lain mulai berdatangan. Ada yang lemas karena belum sahur, ada juga yang semangat empat lima. Tapi syukur semuanya masih kelihatan normal.

Oh, kecuali geng Terasaka yang datang-datang sudah ribut akibat mulut tajam Itona berhasil menyulut sumbu kesabaran sang ketua geng yang tak seberapa.

Tapi masalah terselesaikan setelah Hazama menyumpal mulut dua anak asuhnya dengan kertas jimat pengunci.

"Assalamualaikum murid-murid sensei tercinta ... nurufufu~"

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, sosok guru gurita aneh yang menjadi target pembunuhan murid sendiri memasuki kelas.

"Koro-sensei ...,"

Seisi kelas terperangah. Mereka tidak kaget melihat guru sinting itu datang dengan setelan jubah dan sorban, tapi ...

"KENAPA BAWA UNTA SEGALA?!"

Protes membahana. Pistol, pisau, dan seperangkat alat demo mengacung.

 _Darimana kalian dapat itu?!_

"Kembalikan ia ke habitatnya! Kau hanya akan menyiksanya, Koro-sensei!" Kurahashi yang biasanya kalem berubah garang kalau menyangkut binatang.

"Nyuyah?!" Koro-sensei merasa tertampar. "Sensei hanya meminjamnya sebentar Kurahashi-san—"

DOR!

"BERISIK! Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus kotorannya, hah?!" Okano menunjuk gumpalan di bawah kaki unta bawaan Koro-sensei.

"NYUNYAH?!" SI gurita kuning tremor mendadak. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan segera membersihkannya! Maafkan aku! Gyaaa!"

"Sudah habisi saja dia!" Maehara melempar pisau.

Kelas E makin menggila. Nagisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Astagfirullah, kita sedang puasa. Tahan amarah kalian wahai manusia fana."

Sekali lagi, Karma sukses menjungkir balikkan _mood_.

Seisi kelas menatapnya syok. Terasaka bahkan sudah kena step.

Nagisa menggaruk pelipisnya. _Aku tidak tahu kealiman Karma-kun bisa berimbas baik atu tidak ..._

"Karma-kun ...," Koro-sensei menatap murid tersayangnya dengan aura blink-blink.

"Kamu ... pakai baju koko dan peci?"

 _Salfok, woi!_

* * *

Setelah lima menit, kekacauan mulai reda. Koro-sensei izin pergi mengembalikan unta yang—katanya—ia pinjam sementara murid-murid diberikan tugas membuat karangan tentang hari-hari mereka selama Ramadhan.

"Padahal ini 'kan masih hari pertama puasa! Apanya yang mau diceritain?! Grr ..." Okano mencengkram pensilnya sampai hampir patah.

Maehara senyum ganteng. "Dikarang saja, namanya juga karangan ..."

Krak.

Pensil patah.

"DIEM LO."

 _Buset._

Okano kelihatannya sedang PMS, ya. Buktinya sejak tadi ia marah-marah tanpa takut batal puasa.

"Dimana sih si gurita itu, lama sekali ..." Nakamura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja bosan.

Nagisa melempar senyum. "Nakamura-san sudah selesai membuat karangannya, ya?"

"Udah, dong!" Nakamura senyum kinclong. Mengibas kertas berisi karangan setengah halaman yang tulisannya segede jempol gajah.

 _Nice, Nakamura. Nice._

 _ **Wusshhh!**_

Sosok kuning-kuning berbentuk gurita melesat masuk. Menerbangkan kertas karangan seisi kelas.

 _"DATENGNYA NORMAL DIKIT NAPA!"_

Sepertinya dekat-dekat Koro-sensei selama puasa hukumnya haram. Habis bikin tensi naik terus.

"Nurufufu~" guru gelo itu tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maafkan keterlambatan sensei, minna-san. Tadi sensei belanja sesuatu dulu untuk kalian."

Dalam sekejap sebuah _paper bag_ tersedia di atas meja masing-masing anak.

"... ini apa?"

"Nurufufu~ sensei terinspirasi dengan setelan Karma-kun, jadi tadi sensei mampir dulu membelikan kalian baju muslim dan muslimah."

Karma di tempatnya tersenyum kalem. "Oh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa aku aja yang nggak dapet."

"Nyuyah?!"

Senyumnya kalem, sih. Tapi aura Karma membuat Koro-sensei hampir jadi gurita panggang.

"... sensei."

"Ya, Nagisa-kun?"

"Kenapa aku dapatnya gamis dan jilbab?"

"Nyuyah?!" Koro-sensei panik sendiri. "Maaf, Nagisa-kun sepertinya punyamu terselip atau tertukar dengan—"

"Sensei." Kataoka mengangkat tangan.

"Sepertinya punya Nagisa tertukar dengan punyaku."

"E-eh ... anu ... Kataoka-san ... maaf, sensei tidak sengaja—duh ..."

Wajah Kataoka tenang. Tapi justru karena ketenangannya itu Koro-sensei jadi merinding ketakutan.

Muridnya seram-seram, ya.

* * *

Usai kehebohan di jam pertama, kelas mulai kondusif. Setelah sastra jepang, pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan biologi, lalu pelajaran keramat.

Matematika.

Awal-awal, sih, biasa saja. Tapi setelah satu jam terlewat, kelas mulai berasap.

Langit cerah pagi tadi kini bertambah makin cerah. Matahari seakan membakar gedung kelas 3-E yang sialnya berada tepat di kaki bukit.

"Panas sekali ...," Koro-sensei mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipas gratisan. "Sensei ... rasanya seperti akan meleleh ..." dan tubuh gurita itu benar-benar meleleh di atas kursi guru.

Terasaka menggebrak meja. "Huah! Gua nggak tahan lagi! Pala gua bisa meledak!"

"Terasaka, di Bulan Ramadhan begini sebaiknya jangan banyak mengeluh. Nanti pahalamu berkurang, loh."

Again, Karma.

Terasaka melotot garang. Itona menempelkan kertas jimat di jidatnya.

"Supaya kepala lu nggak meledak." Ucapnya datar.

Entah kertas jimatnya sudah kadaluarsa atau memang tidak mempan pada Terasaka. Si Takaoka Gadungan kini bergetar hebat di tempatnya, menahan amarah yang siap meletus menghancurkan bumi dan isinya.

Segitunya, mas.

 _ **Kriing!**_

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Koro-sensei bangkit. "Baiklah minna-san, sensei pergi dulu ke Kutub Selatan."

 _"NGAPAIN?!"_

Koro-sensei menatap murid-muridnya tenang. "... Sensei mau mandi."

"Sensei, bilang aja mau sekalian numpang buka." Yada berujar setengah lelah.

"Nyuyah?!" Koro-sensei syok atas tuduhan—yang sejujurnya benar itu. "Ti-tidak, kok. Sensei cuma ingin mandi sebentar—"

"Hee, Koro-sensei, biarpun di sana sudah waktu buka, sensei tetap harus buka sesuai waktu Jepang, loh."

Good job, Karma. Anak ini memang pintar.

"Y-ya sudah, kalau begitu sensei mandi saja sampai buka."

 _Jadi memang itu niatnya?!_

"Ckckck, sensei ini bagaimana, sih." Karma geleng-geleng. "Mandi sampai buka 'kan hitungannya makruh."

"Nyuyah?!"

Koro-sensei pundung. Jongkok di depan kelas sambil mencorat-coret lantai.

"Sensei, tidak boleh begitu. Puasa Ramadhan memang banyak tantangan, tapi disitulah letak keistimewaannya. Kalau kita bisa melewati semua itu, artinya kita ini umat yang tangguh."

Sumpah, Karma alim banget.

Nagisa gigit kuku. _Karma-kun, kakkoi!_

 _Sadarkan dirimu, Nak!_

"Sensei mengerti ... Sensei minta maaf, minna-san ... hiks ..."

Kenapa dia malah nangis -_-

* * *

Istirahat dihabiskan dengan kegabutan abadi. Habis mau ngapain lagi? Makan sekarang lagi puasa, main di luar panas luar binasa, mau bunuh Koro-sensei takut dosa.

Serba salah.

Beberapa anak perempuan sempat main ToD tapi bubar gara-gara Karma mengingatkan tentang gibah.

Padahal mereka bukan ngomongin orang.

Akhirnya anak kelas hanya duduk di tempat dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja.

"Nurufufu~ murid-murid sensei tampaknya lelah sekali, ya."

Koro-sensei datang dengan wajah defaultnya—senyum selebar setengah wajah. Ia baru kembali dari Kutub Selatan.

Iya, akhirnya dia jadi juga pergi ke Kutub Selatan. Numpang ngadem, katanya.

Dasar curang.

"Sensei, ini udah jam setengah dua. Kita kapan pulangnya?" Tanya Hara yang diamini seisi kelas.

"Nurufufu~ maaf, anak-anak, sensei baru mendapat kabar dari gedung utama, hari ini dan seterusnya kalian pulang seperti biasa."

"..."

 _"HUAPAH?!"_

Kelas kembali chaos. Okajima pingsan. Ritsu mendadak kesetrum. (Loh?)

"Nggak berperikemanusiaan banget!"

"Iya!"

"Ayo kita demo!"

"Hancurin gedung utama!"

"HANCURKAN!"

 _Buset_. (2)

Nagisa menatap miris teman-temannya yang semula lemah letih lesu kini bersemangat untuk membantai gedung utama.

Sepertinya penyemangat mereka memang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan atau kehancuran semesta.

Yah, mau gimana lagi, namanya aja Kelas Pembunuh.

"Astagfirullah, teman-temanku, sadarlah, ini Bulan Ramadhan, bulan penuh berkah. Hindarilah berbuat dosa dan maksiat."

Krik.

Karma emang top markotop lah.

Seisi kelas menatapnya ilfil. _Ini anak nggak bisa diem apa, ya?_

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Karma semuanya betul, hanya saja kalau dia yang bilang rasanya jadi menyebalkan.

Ya iyalah, siapa juga mau diceramahin setan. Sesat.

"Ano, sensei, tapi yang dikatakan teman-teman memang benar," Isogai mengangkat tangan, mewakili seisi kelas—kecuali Karma, mungkin. "Kalau kita pulang seperti biasa, bisa-bisa buka di jalan."

"Ya, ya, benar." Koor seluruh warga.

"Hm ... saa ..." Koro-sensei menggosok-gosok tentakelnya(?). "Bagaimana kalau kita ... buka bersama?!"

Krik. (2)

Sugino _facepalm_. "Yang benar aja, sensei, nggak ada takjilnya."

"Un, memangnya sensei mau beliin kita?" Fuwa mengamini.

"Nurufufu~ masih ada banyak waktu sebelum waktu buka," wajah Koro-sensei mendadak berubah kuning-garis-hijau. "Pelajaran ekonomi rumah tangga kali ini, sensei tugaskan kalian untuk membuat menu buka puasa."

"..."

"NGGAK MAU!" Kayano mendadak beringas. "Nggak mau! Aku sudah punya puding di rumah! Jangan pisahkan kami!"

"Kayano-san ..." Nagisa _sweatdropped_.

"Nurufufu~ tidak apa-apa Kayano-san, dengan kecepatan mach 20 sensei akan mengantarmu ke rumah untuk mengambil puding-puding itu, setelahnya kita bagi-bagi pudingnya sebagai menu takjil, bagaimana?" Tentakel Koro-sensei bergoyang-goyang selama menjelaskan. "Sekaligus berbagi. Bukankah berbagi itu indah?"

"Ugh ...," Kayano memainkan ujung roknya. "Baiklah!"

"Nurufufu~" Koro-sensei tampak puas dengan jawaban muridnya. "Baiklah, minna-san, bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian mencari bahan-bahan untuk menu buka di sekitar gunung? Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei akan membantu kalian, sementara sensei mencari alat-alat yang diperlukan."

 _ **Wusshh!**_

Tanpa memberikan muridnya kesempatan menjawab, gurita itu sudah melesat meninggalkan kelas.

Krik. (3)

"... ya ampun, dia itu seenaknya sendiri saja." Nakamura mengomentari.

Seluruh warga 3-E mengangguk.

Sabar, sabar.

Harus sabar kalau tidak mau batal dan diceramahi Karma lagi.

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei! Kita mau—HUANJER!"

Maehara syok di depan pintu ruang staff.

"Ada apa sih, Mae—BUJUG!"

Okajima yang melongok di belakang pundak Maehara juga tercengang.

 _"APA LIAT-LIAT?!"_ Risih diperhatikan, Bitch-sensei merapikan kerudung di depan dadanya.

Iya, kerudung.

KERUDUNG.

Sosok guru bitch itu kini tampak kalem dengan terusan berwarna abu-abu strip merah dan kerudung berwarna senada. Syar'i sekali. Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dengan dadanya.

Maehara meneguk ludah. "... ng-nggak, kok."

"Bitch-sensei biarpun pakai kerudung tetap kelihatan bitch, ya."

Jleb.

Okajima mesem-mesem.

Bitch-sensei merasa bagai tertusuk golok. "Berisik, bocah! Udah bagus gue mau tobat."

"Sudahlah, ada apa kalian kemari?" Karasuma menengahi pertengkaran kekanakan itu.

"Eh—anu, kita mau minta kerjasamanya buat nyari bahan takjil bukber nanti."

"Bukber?"

Karasuma mengernyit. Ini anak-anak mau minta tolong atau minta sembako?

"Iya, Koro-sensei ngajak buka bersama hari ini, kita sendiri yang nyiapin takjilnya."

"Dia sendiri kemana?"

"Pergi nyari alat-alat."

"... oh."

Tidak ada yang tahu ada emosi apa di balik wajah sedatar triplek Karasuma-sensei. Tapi Maehara dan Okajima bisa melihat guru itu mengokang pistol di bawah meja.

 _Kowai nee_.

* * *

"Ayo, cepat! Jangan malas-malasan!"

"Sensei, hah ... hah ... kita 'kan ... hah ... lagi puasa ... hah ..." Muramatsu terengah memegangi lututnya yang terasa lemas.

Meminta bantuan Karasuma dan Irina, murid kelas E semula optimis pekerjaan mereka bisa diringankan—biarpun Bitch-sensei mungkin hanya jadi beban. (Bitch-sensei: Kenapa selalu gue yang dizalimi?!).

Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai harapan, Karasuma-sensei malah menjadikan perburuan bahan takjil sebagai bagian dari pelajaran olahraga yang memang jadwalnya setelah ekonomi rumah tangga.

Guru memang licik. Ingat itu.

Karasuma berkata datar, "Semua juga puasa. Jangan jadikan puasa sebagai alasan untuk dimanja."

Anak kelas E membatin miris. _Situ sih enak_ _,_ _badan sekuat badak. Lah kita mah apa atuh._

"Pastikan kalian mencari bahan terbaik, ya, bocah-bocah payah."

 _"Bitch-sensei, diem aja!"_

Setelah puas naik turun gunung, manjat pohon, sampai basah-basahan di sungai, akhirnya neraka dunia berakhir.

Buah-buahan, sayur, ikan, ayam, pokoknya empat sehat lima sempurna lengkap tersedia.

Kini seisi kelas bertebaran di lapangan, tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Nurufufu~" sosok guru tak tahu diri tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. "Bagaimana perburuan kalian, anak-anak?"

"Gitudeh." Isogai terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

"Nurufufu~ karena kalian sepertinya sangat kelelahan, sensei akan berbaik hati membantu kalian menyiapkan dapur serta alat dan bahan."

Guru itu melesat lagi.

"Yey."

Tapi anak didiknya tampak tak terkesan sama sekali.

* * *

Koro-sensei memang guru terkonyol sepanjang masa, tapi dia tipe perfeksionis yang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu matang-matang—terlalu matang malah.

Jadi tidak heran kalau dapur dadakan yang ia ciptakan sama bagusnya dengan dapur restoran bintang lima.

"Kita mau masak apa, nih?" Fuwa bertanya pada Kanzaki yang sedang memakai apron.

Anak perempuan beserta Nagisa, Muramatsu, dan Isogai adalah yang bertangggung jawab untuk urusan makanan. Karena hanya mereka yang bisa masak.

Oh, sebenarnya Karma juga bisa, tapi dia diungsikan karena takut mode wasabinya muncul.

 _["Astagfirullah, kalian nggak percaya sama aku? Ini bulan puasa_ _—"_

 _"Tau gue, tapi muka lu nggak meyakinkan." Tandas Nakamura sadis._

 _"_ _—_ _seharusnya kalian jangan suudzon, niatku 'kan murni membantu_ _—"_

 _"Berisik, ah! Sana pergi!"_

 _"_ _—_ _tapi kalian malah ngusir, nanti giliran butuh bantuan aku yang dipanggil_ _—"_

 _"PISO MANA PISO."_

 _"_ _—_ _sekarang kalian juga mau bunuh-bunuhan lagi, padahal tadi 'kan udah diingetin_ _—"_

Buset _. (3)_

 _"... Karma, mending kamu pergi aja, deh." Nagisa merinding melihat Hara mengasah pisau penuh nafsu._

 _"Oke sayang~"_

 _Rupanya dari tadi Karma cuma caper sama Nagisa.]_

"Bikin ikan bakar aja, yuk." Isogai menunjuk beragam ikan di ember.

Muramatsu mengibas tangan. "Terlalu biasa."

"Ikan bakar saus barbeque?"

"Oke."

Padahal mah sama aja, ikan bakar juga -_-

"Gimana kalau minumannya kita buat es buah? Ada bahannya, nih." Kini giliran Nagisa yang memberi usul.

"Hoo, Nagisa memangnya bisa buat?"

 _Yaela, es buah doang_. Nagisa hampir sesumbar. "Bisa, kok."

"Baiklah, tim Nagisa membuat es buah, tim Muramatsu membuat main dishes." Isogai, ketua kelas ikemen, memberi arahan. "Yosh, semangat minna!"

 _"HAI'!"_

Sementara tim dapur menyelesaikan urusannya, mari kita intip tim buangan yang bertugas mengurus tempat buka; geser meja, gelar karpet, dan semacamnya lah.

"Ekhem." Mimura berdehem, merapikan rambutnya. Lalu menatap kamera yang dipegang Okajima kemudian beralih pada dua orang di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat hati kalian tersentuh untuk bertobat?"

Mic diarahkan pada duo alim dadakan; Karma dan Bitch-sensei yang pasang senyum menawan.

(Diduga Bitch-sensei diusir juga karena pernah membakar kompor saat masak air).

"Yah, jadi begini—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Meja dibanting. Terasaka menatap bengis.

"INI KENAPA MALAH JADI WAWANCARA, WOI!"

* * *

Selesai rusuh sana-sini wara-wiri nana-nini, warga kelas E akhirnya duduk tenang di atas lantai kelas yang telah digelari karpet.

Makanan telah tersedia. Ikan bakar, puding Kayano, gorengan, es buah-mereka sudah lebih dari siap kalau mendadak disuruh jualan.

Kelas hening.

Semua tampak khidmat, diam menunggu adzan maghrib.

"Sstt ... Nagisa, berapa menit lagi?" Kayano rupanya sudah tidak tahan melihat puding di depannya.

Nagisa tersenyum maklum. "Tiga menit lagi, kok."

"Aduh, kalian ini belum buka udah pacaran aja," Karma yang duduk di sebelah Nagisa menyindir. "Laki-laki dan perempuan 'kan tidak boleh dekat-dekat selama Ramadhan."

"Karma, plis, Kayano cuma tanya kapan waktu buka."

"Trus ngapain tuh, senggal-senggol segala?" Karma rupanya cemburu pemirsa.

"Terserah, deh." Nagisa mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

DUG! DUG! DUG! DUG! (?)

Bedug yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya terdengar. Semua menyambut dengan sukacita. Okajima bahkan sudah nangis terharu. Lebay.

"Alhamdulillah!"

Nagisa tersenyum lega, hendak mengambil segelas es buah.

Cup!

Tapi tidak jadi karena pipinya tiba-tiba dicium Karma.

Dicium. Karma.

"Whaa—Karma-kun!"

Nagisa syok. Seisi kelas syok. Sepiring puding dan dua gelas es buah jatuh di atas karpet mahal. Koro-sensei makin syok karena biaya sewa karpetnya belum lunas.

"Hiyaaaa! Biar aku yang bersihkan! Aduh! Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!"

 _ **GEDEBAK**_

 _ **GEDEBUK**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

Piring gorengan terbalik.

"Whaa! Maafkan aku!

 _ **BRUK!**_

Piring ikan bakar ikut terbalik.

"Kyaa! Aduh! Maafkan aku!"

 _ **SYUUNG**_

 _ **BYUR!**_

Sepotong ikan bakar melayang dan mendarat tepat di mangkuk es buah.

"Nyuyah!? Huaaaa! Tidak, tidak! Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

 _Chaos_.

Karasuma, Bitch-sensei, dan murid kelas E hanya bisa menatap hampa makanan enak yang kini tak bisa dimakan lagi. Isogai bahkan sudah hampir mati karena tidak terbiasa buang-buang makanan.

"GAH!" Terasaka berdiri murka, mengelap wajahnya yang terciprat es buah. "Karma, brengsek! Gara-gara elu nih! Ngapain lu nyium-nyium Nagisa segala?!"

Tapi si biang kekacauan hanya menjawab kalem:

"Berbukalah dengan yang manis."

Lalu mencium pipi Nagisa lagi.

"KARMAAAAAAAA!"

"HAJAR DIA!"

"MATI LO, SETAN!"

"WOI ES BUAHNYA JANGAN DIMASUKIN PISTOL AIR!"

Baik, sampai di sini saja kebersamaan kita dengan wajah alim baru, Akabane Karma. Mari doakan semoga semua selamat sehat walafiat sampai lebaran.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Berakhir dengan gajenya:" ya ampun, maafkan fic perdana yang absurd ini. Apa-apaan ini. Harusnya ga begini. Diri ini pendosa—stop.

Hai, Hyelaf disini, pendatang baru yang gatau diri(?):") fanfic ini terinspirasi dari jokes temen-temen sekelas saya, maklum jadinya receh banget:") /plak

Ditulis kilat, yang lama ngeditnya:" /duagh Yah, semoga kalian ga keracunan habis baca ff ini ya. Sampai jumpa! X'D /kabur


End file.
